


Perfect Present

by SamuelJames



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker's Dom gives him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Perfect Present  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Becker's Dom gives him a gift.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was How Far We've Come.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker kneels and bows his head, awaiting orders. Sir walks away but doesn't leave him waiting long.

"Look up, love."

"Is that for me?"

"Yes. You don't have to accept it. I intended to do this properly after taking you to dinner and spoiling you but after that close call today I don't want to wait."

Becker takes the gift bag and smiles when he looks inside.

"Thank you, James, Sir. Of course I'll accept."

Sir crouches down and puts the collar on before kissing him. Becker is reminded of their first shy kiss. They've come so far since then.


End file.
